1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saw attachments and, more specifically, to a jig for a cut-out tool whereby said cut-out tool is used to cut an identical image of a molding prototype template. The jig is comprised of a base platform having means for mounting said prototype template and means for mounting and securing a work piece thereto. The jig is further comprised of a movable platform having means for engaging said base platform and capable of linear movement relative to said base platform.
Slidably attached to the movable platform is the saw mounting platform capable of transverse linear movement relative to the movable platform linear movement with a handle depending therefrom and a saw housing mounted thereon.
Pairs of releasably mountable front and back bushings provides means for mounting and retaining various sized cut-out tools within said saw housing having an aperture forming a throughbore for the cut-out tool blade.
Extending from the underside of the saw mounting platform is a handle member with stanchion-like elements passing through platform apertures serving as handles for control of the cutting function.
The handle member also serves as the base support member for the guide pin fastened at each distal end to the saw mounting platform and handle platform, which in operation resides below the planar surface formed by the top surface of the base platform having the prototype molding template mounted thereon providing means for the guide pin to be supported at both distal ends while tracing the prototype template.
Further structural support for the handle member is incorporated by having an “L” shaped wall extending from the handle platform into a dimensionally equivalent cavity formed on the underside of the saw platform.
It should be noted that providing mounting and retaining means for the handle member and saw housing, other than permanent connection to the saw housing platform, would provide a knock down tool substantially comprised of flat pieces that may include the opposing saw housing side walls having hinge-like connection with the back wall whereby the saw housing would also lie flat during storage.
As previously stated, the base, movable and saw platforms slidably engage each other. This sliding engagement provided by the present invention, in the preferred embodiment occurs in one of two ways. Either a pair of tracks and channels are integrally formed between the base and movable platforms and another pair formed between the movable and saw mounting platforms at the time of fabrication, such as injection molding or slidably engaging tracks having roller or ball bearings located therebetween are positioned and fastened to their respective platform whereby said movable platform is imbued with linear movement relative to the base platform and said saw platform is capable of transverse linear platform movement relative to the movable platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other saw attachments designed for saw guidance. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,309 issued to Jentsch on May 6, 1969.
Another patent was issued to Schell on Oct. 15, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,370. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,123 was issued to Lundquist on Dec. 13, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 6, 1981 to Mericle as U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,870.
Another patent was issued to Schafferkotter on Nov. 14, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,042. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,732 was issued to Heasley on Nov. 15, 1994. Another was issued to Sanget, et al. on Sep. 16, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,001 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 14, 1998 to Huitsing as U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,951.
Another patent was issued to Scott, et al. on Aug. 1, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,726. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,879 was issued to Lukehart on Apr. 23, 2002. Still yet another was issued to Domask on Sep. 17, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,220.
Another patent was issued to Huitsing on Oct. 21, 1998 as Canadian Patent No. 2,230,454. and still yet another was issued on Sep. 6, 2001 to Arlart as German Patent No. DE 100 09 957.